


Follow His Heart

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin decides to follow his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 201  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 47: Heart

If there is one thing that Justin has learned since coming out, it is to follow his heart.

It's only when he's out of Daphne's car, false bravado loosely held in his hand and watching her drive away, that he starts to shake. He lights a smoke and takes a deep breath and tries to remember why he's here -- all the things he wants to say to Brian crowding his brain and there's too many people and it's loud and the light hurts his eyes and he just wants to run away.

He decides to run _to_ something instead.


End file.
